The forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest
by Jane Bennett
Summary: This takes place at the end of season eight, it's about Phoebe and Coop. I thought their story was too short, you didn't really know what they were thinking and how it basically all developed, so this is it. There's another description inside.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys,_

_So I'd like to explain my story a little bit._

_I really wanted to write something, but I didn't know what and I had a really bad blockade, then I watched Charmed again after years and I thought Coop and Phoebe deserved a little more than what they had. _

_So, this takes place at the end of the last season of Charmed, but it's only about Coop and Phoebe, basically what they are thinking and doing._

_I didn't change the storyline (so it would be better if you knew what happens, otherwise I am not sure if you are really able to understand what is going on), _

_but I did change the dialogues and the ending._

_I hope you like it!=) and I am already sorry if there are any mistakes, please try to overlook them._

* * *

Phoebe entered her condo with all the shopping in her hands.

"So, are you going out with him?" Phoebe shrieked dropping all the bags.

"Gosh, Coop! You startled me! Seriously stop doing this!"

"Doing what?" He was sitting on her couch, a newspaper in his hands.

"You're just as bad as Paige! There are doors, you know!" The young witch sighed, picking up her shopping, then put them on the table and sat down next to the cupido.

"Sorry." He said, but Phoebe wasn't sure if he really was. "So, about Michael…"

"Coop…"

"Hey, I have never been wrong about love, trust me! He is the right one for you!" His heart somehow fluttered as he said these words, while his throat became dry.

Phoebe stared at him with a crooked eyebrow.

Coop had to take a deep breath. Somehow he felt pretty odd. Maybe he was becoming sick?

The cupido cleared his throat: "The things he said yesterday prove my point, don't they?"

Phoebe sighed: "Well, yeah, that was really sweet."

Her glance shifted to something behind him in the far distance, but Coop just couldn't look away.

My words.

That was all he could think about: Those were my words!

It had never bothered him before, but this time it did.

"I never really thought about him. I actually thought of another one…"

Suddenly his stomach pulled together. What was going on?

"Someone else?" He breathed, his muscles suddenly tensed.

Her attention was back on him.

"Yeah, you know, another type, not Michael, who is quite handsome, but somehow…hm, not what I expected. And I never thought he could be this sweet!"

Coop relaxed a little, but he still felt like a lead weight.

This wasn't happening, was it?

"Oh…oh…"

"What?"

"Nothing, I just get the notion. But anyway…" He forced himself to smile, then clapped on his thighs in a let's-get-down-to-business-like-manner while he moved farther away from Phoebe. Funnily he hadn't even noticed he had moved closer in the first place. "…you'll go out with him, right? Come on! Give him a chance!"

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine! I will go out with him!"

"Perfect!" Coop stood up clapping his hands again. "I'll prepare everything!"

Before Phoebe could say anything else Coop became a pink pulsing light.

She stared at the spot where he had just disappeared.

Suddenly she felt so alone, so she turned on the TV.

* * *

Coop manifested again on a coast in France.

He took a deep breath of the see air.

This couldn't be happening!

How was it even possible?

He was a cupido for god's sake! He couldn't feel like this!

Coop picked up a stone and threw it angrily into the waves. "Argh!"

He wasn't allowed to!

He kicked the sand before he sat down.

The waves were somehow soothing, how they frequently rolled in and out.

* * *

Piper was in the kitchen, preparing for dinner as Phoebe entered.

"Oh, Phoebe."

"Hi Piper."

"Are you staying for dinner?"

"No, I have a date."

"A date?"

"Yes, with Michael."

"Aha, the guy Coop tries to set you up with?"

"Yes, he hasn't been around lately, but I told him I'd give Michael a chance."

"But you're not convinced?"

Phoebe snorted: "Yeah, I know what he said was sweet, but…I don't know, something is bothering me…"

"Are you sure about it or just running away?"

"No, Piper I am not running! That's why I am going to meet him!"

"Mh, I see…"

Phoebe groaned and left the kitchen. On her way across the hall she passed Paige and Henry.

"Phoebe, you look great, where are you going?" Paige asked.

"On a date!" Phoebe said grumpily and smashed the door.

"Shouldn't she be happy about this?" Henry asked carefully.

His wife pulled a face and shrugged.

Henry sighed. "Poor guy!"

* * *

It knocked and Michael opened just a few seconds later.

"Man, where have you been? I already thought you'd left me alone just when I was entering the home straight!"

Coop entered. "You aren't going to wear this, are you?"

Michael looked down at his body. He was wearing a white polo shirt and blue jeans. "Why what's wrong?"

"Phoebe wouldn't like it." Coop simply stated before he walked over to Michael's wardrobe.

"Here try these!" He offered him dark jeans, a white button up shirt and a black jacket.

Michael frowned but put the clothes on wordlessly.

Then he examined himself in the mirror.

"You know Phoebe quite well, don't you?"

"Think so."

"How is that? Have you two been dating or something?"

Coop laughed humourlessly. "I think you need to go now or you'll be late."

"What? No more words of advice?"

The cupido smiled half heartedly staring at the floor. "No…you should be able to handle this one alone."

* * *

He didn't plan to watch. Seriously, he tried everything to distract him, but Coop couldn't help it.

Something drew him there. No, not something.

He knew exactly what it was. After all he was a professional.

Coop was hiding behind a pillar in a corner and watched how Phoebe laughed about something Michael had said.

She seemed to enjoy herself just as it should be.

But his guts were heavy and sadness lingered over his head like a rain cloud.

* * *

What a strange night that had been!

Surely it was fun. Michael could be a good laugh if he wanted to, but he had been different from when he gave her the flowers.

Phoebe couldn't point it out, but something disturbed her.

Her intuition told her that Michael wasn't what she was looking for.

She was just about to enter her flat when another thought snuck into her head.

Phoebe turned on the light, but her condo was empty.

So, the young witch took her time to get ready for bed.

She had actually expected Coop to be waiting for her, annoy her about how she had liked the evening and try to reason with her after she told him she wouldn't go on a second date with Michael.

It would have been fun to upset him again.

Phoebe sighed and finally turned off the light.

* * *

_Thank you for reading.__ I hope you enjoyed it so far. _

_Feel free to review.=)_

_I'll put up the other chapters in a few days, it shouldn't take too long.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Phoebe's head was full of Billie, she had no time to concentrate on her own life which sucked, so to speak, but Phoebe loved Billie like a sister, even if Piper wanted to convince her otherwise.

She was on her way to work while she mulled things over.

The young reporter was stubborn and she wouldn't give up on Billie just yet, but what was she supposed to do?

She parked the Minnie and made her way up to her office, carefully watching the hallways for Michael.

As he had kissed her good night she'd gotten the feeling he just wanted to get her to bed.

"Good morning Phoebe!"

"Morning Elise!"

She went on, rounded the corner to her office and who sat there, reading a paper?

"What are you doing here?" But somehow she was pleased.

"Waiting for you of course!" Coop folded the paper neatly into half. "So, how did it go?"

"Coop I really have to work so get out of my chair!"

She pulled him out of it.

"Woah woah, easy! How do you want to give a proper advice when you aren't satisfied yourself?"

"I always found an answer till now!"

"Yes, but first things first! You finding love is more important!"

Phoebe was typing on her computer while she said: "I don't think so!"

"Then let someone tell you who is a professional in this! Phoebe, I know you, you're all about it! So, when is the second date?"

Phoebe groaned, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples:

"Coop I really have other problems now!"

Coop sighed: "I guess the sooner you talk to Billie, the better!"

"What?" Phoebe stared at him.

"I told you I know you and you won't feel better until you talked to her. So do that first!"

He threw another assuring glance at her before he left her office.

The journalist stared after him, kind of surprised that he did know what was on her mind.

* * *

Coop walked out of the office building and down the street to a near park.

He felt like he needed the exercise and the fresh air.

Somehow he had guessed what was bothering Phoebe, well even guessed right.

As he saw her this morning he'd felt so satisfied, but also wanting, like he had never felt before.

He sat down on a bench and cradled is head in his hands.

After a deep breath he looked up at the sky.

"Why did you send me here?" Of course he didn't get any answer.

Maybe even they didn't expect this to happen.

Or they knew exactly.

So, was it to punish him? To teach him a lesson? Was there another purpose?

They wouldn't dare to hurt Phoebe again, would they?

No, he would see to that!

By now he held her so dear that he'd do anything to keep her from getting harmed again.

Obviously for him it meant that he'd have to keep his distance.

Coop sighed frustrated, kicking a stone. Damn rules!

A cupido's task was it to bring people love and make them happy.

So, his job: bring Phoebe love and make her happy.

The man stood up to go look for Michael.

* * *

That afternoon Phoebe didn't feel any better.

She was so angry with Piper for barging in on Billie and her like that!

She really might have ruined it now!

Phoebe was on the attic of the manor searching the book for anything that would help her saving Billie somehow.

Then she heard a faint noise, like the ringing of tiny bells.

A pink pulsing light appeared.

"Phoebe! How do you like Michael's flowers?"

"Coop seriously I have no time for love!"

"Come on!"

"No, I've waited for love for so long, now love has to wait for me!"

She replied stubbornly and focused on the book again.

Coop walked up to her. "But what about the poem!"

She looked at him and recited the poem Michael had sent to her, while Coop mouthed the words simultaneously with her, which made her suspicious.

Coop gave in after he couldn't bear her stare anymore: "Yes, okay, I wrote it. A few years ago actually, but it's timeless, don't you think?"

Phoebe squinted. "So you actually send me the poem?"

"Oh, no no no, Michael send it! I was merely the author!"

"But you told him to send it to me!?"

Coop opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. "Er…"

"What else did you tell him to do?"

"When? I mean, why do you think I'd do something like that?"

"Because you decided him to be the right partner for me and I think we both know he's as romantic as toast!"

"But Phoebe he really is a great guy!"

"Maybe, but I'd really like to choose my partner on my own Coop, on behalf of what he tells me and not what a cupid tells him to say. I knew something was off yesterday in the restaurant, when you weren't there to feed him his lines!"

Coop was speechless for a moment.

"That means you won't give him a second chance, will you?"

"Coop, I have other problems now!"

"Okay, but I won't give up Phoebe! Depend on that!"

He vanished into thin air and Phoebe rubbed her temples.

She got the feeling that he was taking this job a little too seriously.

What was even his motivation?

To her it didn't really make sense.

Did the Elders promise him anything?

Paige orbed in, in that moment.

"So, did you find anything?"

The older one shook her head. "What can we do? Paige, I really don't want to kill Billie!"

"I know Pheebs." Paige hugged her sister. "But I don't know if we have a choice,but if we do, we'll take it!" Phoebe nodded.

"Is there anything else?" Paige frowned at her.

Phoebe was reluctant to tell her at first, but then she admitted. "I don't know what to make of Coop! He seems to be a little too concerned for me, you know."

Paige shrugged. "I wouldn't think too much about it, maybe he really just wants you to be happy, just because he's a cupid with a big ego who never missed before. Try not to suspect anything everywhere, just because our lives are full of intrigues."

"You're probably right."

"With what?" Piper asked, entering the attic.

"Nothing!" Phoebe quickly answered, for she wasn't ready to tell Piper just yet, whose mind was concerned about other things anyway.

"Well, however, we have to prepare ourselves anyway. I am pretty sure Billie and Christy will show up here sooner or later."

"Then I suppose we should brew some potions, right?" Paige said.


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe was really tired as she got home.

Luckily Billie and Christy hadn't showed up, but Piper had made enough potions for a whole demon armada.

"_We have to be prepared!" Was all she had said._

The witch shook her head remembering this.

She turned the key around and opened the door.

As she turned on the lights she found Coop sleeping on her couch.

A smile crossed her face and a warm feeling settled in her stomach. She couldn't help but just watch him for some seconds, before he suddenly stirred and opened his eyes sleepily. Coop needed a few seconds to really wake up.

While he rubbed his face, Phoebe rounded the table on which lay a box of chocolates.

Maybe he wanted to apologize? She thought and smiled.

"Hey." Coop said groggily as Phoebe said down next to him.

"Hey."

"Sorry I…I guess I fell asleep."

"Don't worry." She looked at him, he looked at her.

"You are exhausted." He stated.

Phoebe laughed humourlessly. "Am I?"

"You tell me."

"You're right." And for a second, she leaned her head against the head rest right next to his shoulder. "It's all a little too much at the moment."

Coop resisted to push the strand of hair out of her face.

This wasn't right!

He turned his hands into fists.

The young witch looked at the table then.

"Chocolate, huh?"

"Huh?" Coop was lost in thought that he needed a second. "Er, yes, they're from Michael."

A look of surprise entered Phoebe's eyes. "Michael?"

"Yes, Michael, and I swear I had nothing to do with it!"

"Hm…" They shared another glance before Phoebe said. "Well, it's late."

"Yeah, you're right I should get going. Good night Phoebe."

"Night."

The pink light pulsed and faded and Phoebe was alone.

She felt empty and tired. She looked at the chocolate and didn't even feel like chocolate anymore.

* * *

The next morning she headed straight for the office, but she didn't feel any better. The night had been horrible, waking up every hour, dreams she couldn't remember, that stupid chocolate on the table… Phoebe was frustrated.

And finding Coop in her office didn't make it any better at all, somehow she felt suddenly angry.

"Good mor…"

"What are you doing here?"

Coop frowned. "Did you get up on the wrong foot?"

"Coop!" She snapped. "Not today! Please!"

"You can't put it off every day, we should really work on your future, if…"

"Geez, I might not even have one! Now get out of here and take your fairy tale attitude out on someone who believes in it!" Her voice was becoming louder and louder while she stared at him annoyed.

The cupido sighed but disappeared without another word.

Phoebe's head fell onto the table with a loud bang. She wished she could go back to bed and stay under the covers forever.

The advices for her readers wouldn't come that day.

So Phoebe struggled in San Francisco, while Coop spend his day in Paris, feeling miserable because of love.

"Mock me!" He thought.

* * *

That evening Phoebe, Paige and Piper were at the manor discussing the usual issues.

"Please stop arguing you two, we have to stick together now more than ever!" Paige exclaimed.

"Yes, she is right." Phoebe admitted.

"Yes, I know." Piper agreed. "Let's just wait and see what happens."

The three of them nodded in agreement.

As suddenly.

"Hey!"

The sisters jumped to their feet as Billie and Christy appeared behind them.

A little bottle of glass broke in front of them and Phoebe just noticed how her tiredness took over.


	4. Chapter 4

As she opened her eyes, she was in the manor with her sisters, but everything seemed darker than usual.

"Where are we?" Paige asked.

They all looked around. Waiting. Listening.

But everything was quiet.

"Why don't we ask her?" Piper said menacingly and quietly. She had spotted Billie hiding in a doorframe.

The young blond got huge eyes, then she started to run out of the front door.

A blue bright light was in front of it and sucked each of them into it.

* * *

Phoebe was all at once standing in the headquarters of the Bay Mirror, but she was surrounded by children.

"What is this?" She murmured.

"We need more space for 'Ask Phoebe'!" A little girl behind a huge desk decided.

"I have the article on the San Francisco environment issue right here."

"Good! Do you have the pictures?"

"There you go!"

"Very well! Now here goes the column."

"Mommy, look at this, what do you think?" A cute little girl asked, looking at Phoebe who couldn't believe her ears.

"What?" She had to catch her breath. "Did you call me 'mommy'?"

The young girl smiled at something behind Phoebe.

"Baby!"

She turned around staring at Coop who stood on the threshold to her office, holding out his hand to her.

"What? 'Baby'?"

"Honey, come on!" He urged her to come inside, so she did.

He closed the door behind her and stepped up to her.

Phoebe suddenly had to catch her breath as his appearance and smell somehow overwhelmed her.

She took a step backwards, but Coop followed.

"Are you okay honey?"

"I…" Phoebe panted. "I am not sure."

Phoebe felt his sweet breath on her face as he lowered his face to hers.

"I…Coop! Is this a good idea?" He tried to kiss her and whispered in his deep breathy voice.

"We don't have much time!"

Her knees suddenly buckled. "Time?" She whispered, not really able to concentrate.

"You want to start a family, don't you?"

Her guts warmed as her core started pulsing.

"I…But Coop…" She panted, eyes half closed. "We can't…"

"Shhh." He put his finger onto her lips to silence her. "This is your dream Phoebe, anything is possible."

"My dream?" She frowned. Coop's lips came closer and Phoebe's heart was about to burst, but suddenly something clicked and she opened her eyes. A dream!

"Coop stop! No! No! I can't!"

She practically ran out of the office passing all the children.

* * *

"Piper!" She called as she'd entered the manor again.

"Right here!"

"Where's Paige?"

"I haven't seen her! Am I right assuming that we're dreaming?"

"I guess so."

Piper blew her cheeks.

"What did you dream about?"

Piper told Phoebe about the club, Leo and Billie. "What about you?" She asked as soon as she had finished.

"Oh you know, nothing important really…" Phoebe said stalling. Piper watched her. "Just me and…er, Coop uhm… doing stuff…"

"What?" Her sister cried! "You're having sex dreams while I have guilt issues?"

Phoebe cleared her throat looking at the floor.

Piper rolled her eyes. After a while she asked: "Do you think Paige found out?"

"I hope so."

"What do you think we have to do? You're the psycho major after all."

"Well, I'd guess we have to follow our dreams. You know, practically go to the end and finish them."

Piper bit her lip, thinking about it as Phoebe suddenly heard something.

"Did you hear that?"

"Mommy!"

"There again!"

"Er, no I didn't."

"That's for me then. Try to focus on Leo. I'll see you outside."

Phoebe stood up and walked into the kitchen.

The little girl was sitting on the floor, crying.

Phoebe drew a deep breath. "Okay, here we go." She mumbled.

"Hey honey, what's wrong?" She kneeled down next to her.

"Mum, I wanted to have some cookies, but I fell." She cried.

"Phoebe caressed her hair. "Don't worry sweetheart!"

"But you were almost too late! Don't you want me?" The kid looked so sad it almost broke Phoebe's heart.

"Of course I do honey! More than anything else!" Phoebe pulled her girl into her arms while the little one sniffed quietly.

"Where's daddy?" Phoebe's heart clenched.

"I…I don't know."

Tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'll find him! I promise!"

"I thought you did…"

* * *

The next thing Phoebe knew was that she woke up simultaneously with Piper on the floor of their house.

Paige wasn't there, but Billie and Christy.

Phoebe feared that something had happened to Paige.

All at once the other two witches vanished in a grey fog.

"Phoebe, quick!" Piper ordered.

They used a spell that would bring them to their lost sister.

Phoebe's heart beat faster as she saw Paige lifelessly lying on the floor, an arrow pointing out of her back.

"Oh no!"

Her sister immediately blew the demon up that was kneeling in front of Paige's dead charge.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Piper asked Paige.

"Alive again."

"Thank god Mikelle became a white lighter and healed you!"

Paige took another sip of her tea. "Yes, I think I've done something right, haven't I?"

Phoebe smiled patting her sister's shoulder.

"I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow!"

* * *

The condo was empty, but that was just right. Phoebe needed a hot shower and some time alone to arrange her thoughts.

She reflected what she had seen in her dream.

That little girl…and Coop.

When she closed her eyes she could still feel the presence of his body next to hers.

Was he really what she wanted''?

Her glance caught the chocolate that was still lying on the table. It lingered her for some time while she remembered what she had learned.

"_So, Michael, I am really impressed. You asked me out again after I had turned you down before."_

"_Well, yeah, somehow I'd knew you'd say yes this time."_

"_How so?"_

_Michael had shrugged. "Just a feeling, but anyway, do you want another drink?"_

"_Are you trying to get me drunk?" Phoebe had joked._

"_Maybe." His eyes were sparkling with mischief. _

"_That was really sweet of you the other day, what you said."_

_Michael had frowned. "What I said?"_

"_Yes…" Phoebe had looked at him waiting for the penny to drop. "As you brought me the roses? …in front of my window?"_

_And it dropped. _

"_Oh, that, yeah. I thought it was a little embarrassing."_

_Phoebe had almost chocked on her wine, but managed a smile. "So, why did you do it then in the first place? If you think it was embarrassing?"_

_Michael had eyed her and known he had just made a mistake._

"_Er, I just got a tip that I should try it with more romance, so well, I impressed you, didn't I?" He said flirtatiously.  
_

_Phoebe had laughed half heartedly. "Mh…yes, yes you did…"_

_Then later as he'd brought her home and he had started kissing her:_

"_Want me to come upstairs with you?"_

"_Uh, I think you should always finish on a high note, right?"_

"_You sure?" He had mumbled into her neck, grazing her soft skin._

"_Yes, Michael, I think that's a little too rush!"_

_He had pulled back and looked into her eyes, probably trying to figure out if she really meant it._

"_Mh, yeah, probably." He had said, never the less trying to kiss her again._

_Phoebe had been quicker though. She had put her hand in front of his mouth to stop him._

"_Good night, Michael."_

And the next day Coop had showed up with that poem and Phoebe knew it couldn't have been from Michael, though Coop didn't seem to suspect anything.

Phoebe laughed dryly.

So it was probably him all along…but what did that mean?

"Follow your heart." He would say.

And as Phoebe was lying in bed later all alone with a rough wind raging outside, she realised that she wished he was there to fill the emptiness.


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning Piper!"

"Phoebe! You're early. And you look tired."

"I am." She leaned with her elbows onto the counter in Piper's kitchen , placing her hands on each side of her cheeks while her sister prepared the breakfast for her children.

Piper had the feeling that the whole battle thing was wearing down on Phoebe the most. Probably because she had to fight two different battles, the other part of her life she was focusing on had nothing to do with the ultimate power. As for Piper, in order to get Leo back, she had to focus on the battle more than on anyrhing else, so Phoebe was torn. Paige for her part had Henry as a support who wasn't in any danger.

Piper also remembered the dream Phoebe had had. Forbidden love was just the topping on her problems now.

"Anything else?"

"I don't want to talk about it! I'll go and search the book for something useful."

"Do you want to have a cup of tea or coffee?"

"No, thanks." Phoebe started to walk out of the kitchen when Piper called after her. "How's Coop?"

Phoebe stopped for a second, but started again without turning around. "If you see him, you have never seen me!"

Piper raised her eyebrows, mumbling to herself. "So I guess I am right…"

Paige came as Piper had just finished feeding the boys.

"Is it ever going to get better?"

"Hey, yeah, what exactly?" Piper asked confused.

"I have the feeling that I have hardly any time for Henry."

Piper snorted. "Yeah, well, no."

Paige groaned. "Thanks for reassuring me!"

Piper made a face, but gave Paige the best advices she had. It felt nice to pass on her knowledge about being married. She felt more useful then.

After their talk she said: "So, let's see how Phoebe's doing."

"What exactly is she doing?" Paige followed Piper out of the kitchen.

"Right now? I think she's trying to avoid Coop."

"Huh? What about Coop?" Paige asked just as they had entered the hall where Phoebe was reading the book of shadows.

"Yeah, what about Coop?" Piper repeated sitting down next to Phoebe, who scribbled something on a piece of paper, ignoring the question.

"I thought I'd write down a list if the magic community, I thought it would be better to talk to them and gain their support, after all it affects us all." She looked up from the list and found Paige and Piper staring at her.

"Mh?"

Piper just raised her eyebrows and Paige pursed her lips wordlessly urging Phoebe to speak.

She sighed: "Ja okay. I am avoiding Coop! And I hope to get rid of him!"

"Uhm…why exactly?"

"Because I feel something for him. Yeah…I think I fell for him and because he is a cupido it would end like any other relationship, so I somehow need to chase him away. Can we please go back to the plan now? Paige you go and talk to the leprechauns!"

"What have I done that I always have to deal with leprechauns!?"

"You know them best! And we can need a little bit of luck!"

Piper threw a glance at Paige as Phoebe wasn't looking but Paige just shrugged her shoulders.

There was nothing they could do.

* * *

Later Phoebe was working on some potions to distract herself on the one hand and to make her frustration some air on the other.

One of her grandma's chairs had to suffer from it though.

There was a bang and a lot of smoke as the potion hit the chair.

She turned and didn't see Coop emerging out of nowhere.

"There you are! I…" He had to vanish again immediately, because Phoebe spun around out of a reflex and threw another bottle at him.

She put a hand in front of her mouth, sharply breathing in, kind of startled.

Coop came back a few seconds later. Being a little shocked, he looked at the destroyed chair.

"Woah, are you mad at me or something?"

Phoebe's heart slowed down again. You have no idea! She thought, but answered with a simple: "Sorry!"

She turned away from him, back to the cauldron.

Coop raised her eyebrows, but decided to ignore it.

"Whatever, I think I found the perfect partner for you!"

"Did you really?" She asked sarcastically focusing on the potion and ignoring the tingling feeling in her guts.

"Yes, well, it's a little complicated because he lives in Bangladesh, but I think we can handle that some way or another."

"You don't say!"

Yes, and he…Are you mocking me?" He put his hands on his hips. Phoebe kept on brewing the potion, adding some herbs to the steaming liquid.

"No not at all go on!"

Coop pursed his lips. "You really are complicated."

"Is that why you couldn't find someone in the area?"

"You rejected everyone in the area!"

"Everyone? Coop, that was one guy!"

"But Michael is nice and handsome and he is into you! Besides I never miss!"

Yeah, well you did miss this time!"

Coop shook his head. "I know you Phoebe! I've seen all your relationships and know what went wrong and what you're looking for."

Phoebe squealed. "Ha, yeah, you do! Can't you just leave me alone?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She sighed and closed her eyes before she faced him. "Coop, you have no idea and I really don't want to have you around." She avoided his eyes as she said the last words.

"Okay…But Phoebe I'm really trying to help you get the future you wish for, if I am really that wrong, then help me out here, for your sake." He could see that she was torn, but he couldn't figure out what was going on. Suddenly he asked himself if he really had that much knowledge about her.

Phoebe was different, she wanted love and she needed love, but she wouldn't give it easily. For her love had to be pure, true and passionate, maybe that was why she fascinated him so much, why his knees started buckling as she looked him in the eyes.

"Come on, enlighten me. It can't be that horrible!"

It's worse, she thought, drawing a deep breath.

"Okay." Her knees turned to jelly and her stomach dropped. "It's you Coop!"

His heart missed a beat, but he didn't dare to think about what he hoped to hear. "Huh?"

"I have no idea how it happened, but I do know that it's the worst, because it's forbidden and the timing is just horrendous."

Coop panted, he couldn't believe it!

He placed his hands on each side of Phoebe's face, looking into her eyes.

It was like in her dream.

Her stomach tightened and tingled. She felt his presence and just wanted to breathe his scent in.

He stepped closer.

"Coop, it's forbidden." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"I know." He whispered back, before his lips burned hers. Her whole face grew hot as she felt his smooth lips working on hers. His tongue slipped into her mouth and teased, demanded.

Coop had never felt like this before. His hands moved automatically to Phoebe's back as she put her arms around his neck, playing with his hair. He pulled her even closer and it was like everything around them disappeared.

"Chrm hm." Piper suddenly cleared her throat behind them and they quickly jumped apart, both being out of breath.

"I'm so sorry, but this is hardly the right time for this, don't you think?"

The two lovers felt like teenagers who had been caught making out. "Mh."

"Uhm, well…I'll…I'll talk to you later." Coop looked from Piper to Phoebe.

"Ja." Then the pink light embraced him.

Piper smiled at her sister, who licked her lips.

"Piper, stop that!"

"Didn't say anything!"

"Concentrate on the ultimate power!"

Piper suppressed her smile as she noticed Phoebe's bright red face.

How she wished Leo was here! She wondered what he'd say about this development.

* * *

Coop manifested again on a hill outside of the city.

"Phew." He rummaged through his hair and had the feeling as if his lips were still burning. His heart was pounding wildly.

He suddenly feared he would be the one who'd take Phoebe's dreams away forever. She shouldn't go through the things Piper and Leo had to endure.

But how could he stay away from her now?

Then he suddenly wondered if he had ever understood love at all?

He wandered around, trying to focus on another couple who was under his care, but he couldn't think of anything else than Phoebe.

If the Elders found out…what then?

He was send especially for Phoebe, to help her find someone and now this!

Coop watched the city for a while from the top of a skyscraper.

People were running in the streets, always in a hurry, to get to work, get home, be in time for their date. Run from a to b. Always on the outlook for news, always afraid they'd miss out on something and never realising that with all this running ang hurrying they were missing out on life itself, because they hurried along their lifeline, as if running towards death happily.

He decided to wait for Phoebe in her condo, together they'd find a way, because that's what love does, right?

* * *

Phoebe arrived hours later, she was quite apprehensive and Coop sensed that something was probably wrong.

"Coop!"

"It's about time I was wondering what you were doing all this time." He walked towards her and wanted to embrace her but Phoebe stepped backwards.

"No, Coop wait, something has happened! Christy and Billie are probably trying to turn the whole magical community against us."

He frowned. "And with the whole magical community you mean…"

"Leprechauns, fairies, giants, nymphs…maybe cupidos."

"Huh." Coop walked through the room to clear his thoughts. This was huge.

He didn't see the red power ball that soared through the room to settle down into Phoebe's chest.

"Okay, what's your plan? Do you want me to talk to the cupidos?" He turned around and saw that Phoebe suddenly looked at him with leery eyes. "Er…Phoebe?"

She walked up to him, her eyes darkened by desire and lust.

Something was wrong here…

"Phoe…" She pulled his head down to her and kissed him fiercely.

The cupido was so surprised and overwhelmed that there was nothing he could do, but kiss her back.

It felt like the room had caught fire and grew hotter and hotter. He wanted to stop but he couldn't. This was too new, too strong for him to ignore all the sensations that were crashing over his body, travelling through his every vane.

His heart beat heavily and he panted furiously.

It took every ounce of his will to hold Phoebe back.

"Ph…Phoe…Phoebe stop!"

If there hadn't been the door behind him he'd probably fallen to the floor as Phoebe pushed herself flush against him, now working on his neck.

Coop looked at the ceiling trying to keep his eyes open and grab a reasonable thought.

"We…should…should solve your problem first!" He managed to whisper.

"Later!" Phoebe just answered.

Coop sucked in a sharp breath as she suddenly placed a leg between his, pressing against his right now most sensitive spot, while she pinched his ass.

"Oh my…" His blood travelled south.

Phoebe opened the door behind him and they stumbled over to the bed.

Then she was over him, kissing him, moving seductively.

All at once there was a loud bang and a voice called from the doorway.

"Phoebe help! We're under attack!"

"Not now!" Phoebe replied quickly.

"D'you want…d'you want me to stop?" Coop breathed.

"No!"

"But Phoebe!" The nymph cried.

Coop collected all his strength to hold Phoebe away from him. "Phoebe what's wrong with you?"

The nymph in the other room shrieked. There was an explosion and it was quiet again.

Finally Phoebe jumped towards the door, but only quick enough to see the demon disappear. Coop was behind her and witnessed a red light ball leaving Phoebe's body.

"Oh,oh…"

She turned around to him, her hands covering her mouth, her eyes suddenly looking mortified.

Coop was still trying to gain control over his mind and body.

"I am sorry!" She stretched a trembling hand to touch his arm but quickly withdrew it. "Oh god, what have I done? Oh no…" She looked at the floor.

"Phoebe," Coop grabbed her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "What was that?"

"A spell I guess. Coop I am so sorry!"

"Hey, not your fault! I'll take you to Piper and then I'll go and try to find out what this was all about, maybe talkto the cupidos to find out if they've been under attack too, okay?"

"Yes."Phoebe nodded. "Let's go!"

"Come here." She hugged Coop and the next thing she knew she was standing in the manor.

* * *

Thanks for reading=)


	6. Chapter 6

Coop asked around, heard this and that and eventually found out what had happened;

that demons had attacked the magical creatures, Billie and Christy had saved them and the Charmed Ones were hated now by everyone.

Piper and Paige must have been bewitched too, that was the only way this made sense.

Coop was now trying to find Phoebe, but he couldn't!

Where was she?

Worry spread through his limbs, he hoped nothing had happened to her.

Coop searched every place he knew, but there was one more place he could go.

Without really thinking he just appeared in the flat of her dads.

Victor wasn't too happy to see a magical creature appear out of thin air.

He told Wyatt to protect Chris and grabbed himself a poker.

"Woah, Victor…"

"Go away, whoever you are! I mean it!"

"No, Victor, I am one of the good guys and a friend of Phoebes."

"You could be anyone, now leave!"

"No, please! Wyatt, do you remember me? I was at aunt Paige's wedding. I saw you and uncle Henry steal some cake."

Wyatt squinted at him and then his protection shield disappeared.

"Thank you! Victor, I can't find Phoebe and I am worried!"

Victor lowered his weapon but stayed suspicious, for he wasn't too fond of the magical community.

"Well, my daughters are fine."

Even thought it should calm Coop down to hear that, it didn't. He had to see it for himself.

"Do you know where they are?"

"I wouldn't tell you!"

"Please Victor! I…I really care about Phoebe! I love her!"

"Good God!" Victor groaned. "My dear boy I think you better leave now. Phoebe has had enough problems with you guys."

"I know, but I would never hurt her." Except that our love is forbidden everything is perfect, but Coop thought it was best not to mention that now.

"That's what they all said."

"Trust me, I do love her."

"What do you know about love?"

"Everything! I am a cupido!" Funny that he had doubted exactly that part earlier that day.

"Have you ever had your heart broken?"

"No."

"Then you know nothing about love! Listen, I am sorry that I'm so cranky, but we're all a little on edge around here."

"I know and I am sorry because I can't stay away from Phoebe, so if you hear from her, please let me know! Just call my name then, it's Coop." With that he disappeared, waiting, lingering in the ether, always on the lookout for Phoebe.

* * *

Hours later he sensed her again. She was in the condo, so he immediately went there.

"Finally. Phoe…What's going on?" For a second he was happy that she was okay, but then he saw the demons in the room. Paige and Piper were sitting at the other side of it.

"In there!" Phoebe said pointing to her bedroom. Her hand on his back led him in the right direction.

As she had closed the door Coop asked: "Are those demons?"

"Yes."

"But what are they doing here?" Phoebe rubbed her forehead and Coop noticed how exhausted she looked. "Are you okay?"

"No, I am not. And I think it's better if you leave."

"But Phoebe.…"

"Please Coop!"

"No! I am not leaving as long as there are demons out there!"

"Please, I have no time for this now! I should be out there helping my sisters."

"But…" Coop tried to protest.

"Coop I am sorry, but we're all a little on edge right now."

"Then let me help!"

"You can't! You're distracting me and it's not helping that we're not even allowed to have these feelings! So just go!"

Coop felt a pinch like someone had stabbed him with thousands of needles. He clenched his teeth and didn't know what to do.

He didn't want to leave Phoebe alone, but then he had the feeling he'd only make it worse if he stayed.

After Coop had left Phoebe went back to her sisters.

She felt horrible for hurting Coop and hurt he was, she saw that, but she had to focus on the battle now, besides she wasn't sure if she actually wanted to have anything to do with this forbidden love issue.

Her head felt like it was about to explode!

"Can we get going?" Paige asked and Phoebe nodded.

"Is everything okay?" Piper wanted to know.

"No, nothing is, but it doesn't matter right now, so let's start."

* * *

Coop had no idea where he had actually been, nor how much time had passed as he suddenly heard Piper's voice calling him.

So he let her voice lead him the way, back to Victor's flat.

"What's up?" He asked as he got there.

But then he got frightened as he saw her face. It was covered in cuts and bruises, her eyes swollen from the tears she had cried, just then he saw that Leo was standing next to her, till then he had only seen him on photographs in the manor.

What did this mean? A shiver ran down his spine as the sad atmosphere grabbed him with its cold long fingers.

"What?"

"Phoebe is dead."

The words echoed in his mind over and over again.

"No!" He gasped. Piper sniffed.

"But I will save her, for that I need your ring! It can do that right? Take me back to the past?"

Coop was still trying to understand what she had just told him. He eyed his ring and nodded slowly. "Yeah, sure."

"Then can I have it please?" The cupido slowly handed it over. "What do I have to do? How does it work?"

Coop swallowed the lump in his throat. "You…you have to think about that person and how much you…love her. The ring follows the path of love, so basically just follow your heart."

Piper nodded struggling to hold the tears back.

"I'm coming with you, I just got you back I don't want to lose you again!" Leo said and took his wives hands.

In less than a second they were gone.

Coop couldn't do anything but stare into thin air.

He didn't…couldn't believe that Phoebe was dead! That wasn't possible!

Moisture was covering his eyes, her picture in front of his eyes.

"She can't be dead!" He whispered.

Victor had sat down covering his mouth with his hands while he tried to breathe evenly.

"Piper will save her!" He said quietly but as convinced as he could. Both of them had to believe in it.

"Yes, she will." Coop agreed. His heart felt heavy.

Victor watched Coop and he noticed the honest concern in his features so he offered: "Want to sit down and wait here?" He didn't know exactly if he did it, because Coop looked so sad or because he himself didn't want to be alone right now, even though he didn't know Coop.

The other man grabbed a chair and sat down without a word.

He had never lost someone before and he didn't know how to react and what to do.

At first he just stared holes in the air, but then he felt about to explode, so he stood up and started pacing. He just couldn't sit still anymore!

"Coop, please, you're making me nervous!" Victor complained after a while.

"Well, I am nervous! Why is it taking so long?"

Victor shrugged. "You are the magic expert, not me!"

Coop sighed and sat down again.

"You really do like her, don't you?"

Coop looked at him. "With all my heart!"

"And you're no demon?"

"No, I am not!"

Victor nodded: "Good."


	7. Chapter 7

After another hour that felt like years, Coop suddenly jerked his head.

"I think they're back!" He exclaimed staring at the ceiling and concentrating on something invisible.

"How so? Are you sure?"

"It's my ring, I can feel it." He squinted at the ceiling and then jumped to his feet. "I'll go check!"

"Let me know what's going on!"

Coop nodded and let the pink pulsing light swallow him up.

* * *

The living room of the manor was kind of crowded.

"Hey…"He greeted Piper but the words he wanted to say got stuck in his throat as he saw all the people he didn't know.

The suffocating feeling in his lung disappeared as he saw Phoebe sitting in one of the chairs from where she waved at him.

"Phoebe!" Coop felt like he could breathe again.

"Thank god! Well, thanks for telling me that she is alive!" He snapped at Piper who shrugged handing him his ring back wordlessly.

"Uncle Coop!" The young blond man opposite to him suddenly said, but covered his mouth immediately as the one next to him slapped his arm.

Coop widened his eyes opening and closing his mouth again.

"Uncle Coop?" Phoebe cried astonished. She looked at Coop just as baffled as he felt.

"Okay, everyone out! Shoo!" Piper ordered clapping her hands and the grown up Wyatt and Chris left with their grandmother.

"Should I ask?" Coop asked confused. He locked eyes with Phoebe.

Piper shook her head. "Absolutely not! So, what are we going to do, now?"

"Who were they?" Coop whispered to Paige who sat nearest to him.

"Oh, you know just Wyatt and Chris and our mum." She whispered back and Coop was totally speechless now.

At the same time their grams said: "We get to the book of course!"

She stepped next to the sisters and they orbed out.

"But…" Coop groaned, then followed them to the condo.

* * *

"Is that all the explanation I get after all?" He placed his hands on his hips, determined not to leave without an answer.

Phoebe grabbed his hand and pulled him into her bedroom.

Piper and her grandmother shared a look. They had always understood each other without any words.

Phoebe drew a deep breath, she didn't know what to think, what to feel, let alone what to do.

"Listen I don't know what you want me to do now with all this! This is too much! What are you expecting?" The words just tumbled out of her in a rush. Coop put his hands on her shoulders to keep her still.

"Hey, hey Phoebe calm down! It's okay, I don't expect anything right now, okay?"

"I should be out there helping them, lives are at stake here!"

Coop held her shoulders." No wait! There's one thing, our love seems to be at stake here too right now and I want you to know that I am not letting this get away from us, because I love you Phoebe Halliwell with all my being! I found love for thousands of people, but never for myself, not until I met you!"

"I…" She took his hands into hers. "We haven't even been out on a date yet!"

"Don't worry!" Coop cradled her cheek in his palm. "I just know that we will be fine!"

Phoebe smiled a little. "Apparently. Uncle Coop." Hope grabbed hold of Phoebe, in a time where she almost lost it, she now had a little assurance that everything would fall into place. Even though the future could always change, there was a small chance that they'd work it out, despite all their problems.

He chuckled. "Yeah."

"Phoebe!" Piper called.

"Now go!"

"I'll call you when we need the ring again."

Coop watched her leaving and felt somehow satisfied.

All of a sudden he felt a presence behind him, but before he could even turn around the demon grabbed his wrist. "Nice ring!"

Coop struggled to get free, but the demon was strong. "Can I borrow it?"

The next thing he knew was the pain in his back as the demon hurled him against a wall in the Magic Scholl.

"Ah!" He tried to get up as soon as possible, but the pain seized his whole body.

"Are you going to hand it over yourself?"

Coop clenched his teeth, gasping. He threw a malicious glare at the demon above him. "Never!"

He wanted to vanish, but his adversary threw him against the opposite wall with a gesture of his hand.

"Not so quick, cupid!" He sneered.

A deep groan escaped Coop as the air was pushed out of his lungs. Bones cracked and he felt something warm and wet on the side of his head.

The room spun around while Coop struggled to become master of his senses again. His heartbeat was too loud in his ears and he couldn't concentrate anymore.

Dumain approached and the cupido cried out in pain as the demon twisted his arm. "Did that hurt?"

"Stop playing around! We have no time for this! Get the ring!" Christy ordered entering the room.

Coop tried to make a fist, but Dumain's grip on his wrist was too harsh. "Thank you!" He said sarcastically as he practically ripped the ring of his finger.

"How does it work?" Christy asked but Coop didn't answer. "How does it work?" She yelled and burned his shoulder with a fireball.

"Argh!" The smell of burnt flesh stung his nose and the pain was excruciating, it was everywhere and Coop couldn't think of anything else. His blood was pumping loudly in his ears. Sickness was building in his stomach, so he screwed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth to fight against throwing up and losing consciousness.

His muscles trembled uncontrollably.

"He is a cupido so I guess it works with…"Dumain wrinkled his nose in disgust. "…love."

"Shan't we get rid of him first?" Christy asked, forming a fireball between her hands.

Coop tried to keep his ragged breathing under control but his body practically screamed at him every time he wanted to move. He kept his eyes screwed shut to endure the pain.

Was this the end?

His muscles were clenched even though his ordered them to move, they didn't. His head was pulsing and the wet liquid travelled down his cheek. The smell of iron filled the air around his fogged mind. Another wave of nausea rolled over him.

He knew he had to move if he didn't want to die, but he couldn't.

The sound of crackling flames filled the air.

Just as Christy wanted to set him on fire it felt like fingers were grabbing him and pulling him away.

* * *

_There is still more to come.=)_

_I hope you liked it so far, I know it's only following the storyline,_

_but I needed something to cure a so called 'writers blockade'_

_and I liked to give Phoebe and Coop more thought,_

_especially their thoughts and feelings._


	8. Chapter 8

Billie had waited in the manor for the sisters who had brewed as much potions as they could.

"Now we have to find Billie and Christy." Paige stated.

"There's no need." Billie said slowly approaching them. "Can we talk?"

Phoebe saw the look of guilt in her eyes.

"Look I am so sorry for what I did to you guys after all what you've done for me! I just wanted my sister back so badly, that I was so focused on her that I didn't notice how much she manipulated me!"

"Is this a trap?" Paige asked.

"No, no really it's not!"

"Then where is Christy?" Piper wanted to know.

"I don't know, probably in Magic School with Dumain."

"Dumain?"

"A demon who works for the Triad."

"The Triad? No, we vanquished them." Phoebe said, but Billie shook her head.

"Dumain found a way to bring them back."

"Mum, are you here?" Chris called out from the room next to them.

"Keep an eye on her!" Piper mumbled, but everyone followed her.

"Where's mum…I mean grandma?" Piper asked her sons.

"She wanted to stay with grandpa to talk." Wyatt answered.

"That had better been all they do!" Penelope said sternly crossing her arms over her chest.

Piper shook herself. "Whatever. What did you find out?"

"Well, grandpa says a man took me…well, little Wyatt this afternoon."

"Dumain." Billie said. "He brought him to us, so we could summon the Hollow and absorb his powers."

"You used my son for that?" Piper snapped furiously.

"Piper, they must have planed all this over the last 15 years." Phoebe chimed in.

"Don't defend her! Now get Coop we have to get back to that point of time."

"No." Billie said. "You have to get before when Dumain and the Triad talk about summoning the Hollow."

"And you don't want to trick us?" Paige asked.

Billie shook her head. "No, not anymore."

"Anyway, we need the ring!" Piper urged.

"Coop! We need you!" Phoebe called, but nothing happened. "Coop!"

Everyone waited.

"Something's wrong!" Phoebe said, telling herself to stay calm.

Piper watched her sons who looked at each other with crooked eyebrows.

"What?"

They seemed to be a little reluctant to tell more about the future, but Chris spoke up: "In the future you and Coop have this connection. You just have to concentrate on him and he is there."

Phoebe chewed her bottom lip before she closed her eyes and pictured Coop. His handsome face.

It felt like she was reaching out to him with invisible fingers, grabbing him and pulling him toward her.

There was a cough and Phoebe opened her eyes.

Everyone gasped as Coop materialized lying crumpled on the floor.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe was next to him in less than a second. "Coop what happened?"

His shoulder was burnt and still slightly smoking, his face was covered in blood and his handsome features were torn into a mask of pain.

He flinched as Phoebe touched him.

She put her hands in front of her mouth and her stomach churned.

"He…" Coop's voice was hoarse and it cost him lots of energy to speak. "…took the ring."

He coughed again as the air was filling his lungs.

Phoebe wanted to hug him, but she was afraid of hurting him again. She looked at her sisters alarmed.

"Dumain!" Billie told them. "They're going back in time too, but I can too!"

Everyone stared at her for a few seconds, before Piper decided: "Okay, let's go!"

They knew that they had no other choice than to trust Billie.

Coop groaned and Phoebe threw a remorseful glance at him, she hated to leave him like this.

"Chris, d'you think you can heal him?" She asked.

"Ja, sure! Now go!"

She jumped to her feet and took Billie's hand.

* * *

There was a warmth seizing every inch of Coop's body and a golden light embraced him kindly.

Was this how the end felt?

His lugs filled with air as the pain ceased.

"Coop?" He slowly opened his eyes.

Chris smiled at him. "You okay?"

"I think so." He tried to stand up.

"Let me help you!"

He felt a little shaky, but quite okay.

"Did I pass out?"

Penelope rolled her eyes and mumbled something like: "Cupidos…ts!"

"I think you did." Chris answered.

"Don't worry that was the first time I saw you pass out…except for…"

"Wyatt!" Chris interrupted warningly.

"Right! Sorry! This time travelling is quite confusing."

"You don't say!" Their grams replied sarcastically.

Coop sat down in one of the chairs.

"Isn't there anything we can do than waiting?" Penelope complained.

"Sorry, grams, but I don't think we're allowed to interfere." Chris answered.

Coop sighed rubbing his face, he felt tired and an uncomfortable worry was nagging at his guts.

"How often does it happen that a cupido gets hit by his own arrow? Just out of curiosity!" Penelope watched him attentively.

Coop laughed amused. "Not very often. There are cases where you feel drawn to one of your charges, but it's not really allowed, so…I personally never heard of it before, I just know the theory…"

"Thought so…"

"You really don't approve right?"

"What do you think, we're talking about my granddaughter and forbidden love!"

Coop leaned back sighing.

Wyatt put his hand on his shoulder and whispered: "Just don't give up!"

"Wyatt!"

"What?"

Chris gestured to Coop.

"Oh come on, that can't have hurt!"

"Coop wondered if he really wanted to know.

* * *

The next moment the Charmed Ones along with Billie appeared in the middle of the room.

"And, did anything change?" Piper asked, but everyone shook his head. Except Wyatt who orbed himself next to his mother.

"I got my powers back."

"I can see that!"

A golden light ball swirled through the air and the angel of destiny appeared. She smiled: "This is how it should have ended all along. Congratulations." She waved her hand and Leo stood next to her.

"You're not going to take him away again, are you?" Piper wanted to know and the angel shook her head. "No!"

"Hey there." Leo said and pulled his wife into his arms.

Everyone laughedas he kissed her, hapy that everything was over.

Coop and Phoebe glanced at each other.

He held his hand out to her and she took it.

He kissed her softly on the lips and butterflies rambled through his stomach.

Then Patty and Victor orbed in with Wyatt's help.

"So, I guess everything turned out fine, didn't it?" Victor was satisfied.

"Oh, how do we take you back?" Piper asked, meaning her mother and grandmother.

"I can take care of that." Coop volunteered. "That is, if I ever get ma ring back." He winked at Piper who threw it over to him. Coop caught it easily with one hand.

"But how do you know where to take them?" Phoebe asked who had her arms still around his lean body.

"The ring will know."

"Make sure you take them back to before mum arrived, so they won't remember anything." Chris told his future uncle. Penelope complained, but Patty was more than happy.

"And we should get back too!" Wyatt added. "Mom, Dad." He hugged his parents.

"Be good." Piper said.

"Will you ever stop telling me that?"

"Nope."

Everyone laughed.

So, those who wouldn't see each other again said good bye, while the others, well they'd be there in a few years.


End file.
